moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamora Ashcroft
"Faith is the strength by which a shattered world shall emerge into the Light." Tamora Rolhelm is an ordained Knight of the Silver Hand and lesser noble of the Kingdom of Stormwind. She currently serves in a medical capacity within the Stormwind Army, lending her healing services to those who forfeit their lives daily in defense of King and realm. Appearance Often described as 'delicate' in appearance, Tamora Rolhelm carries with her a certain alluring air and beauty. She is slim of limb, a lean and toned body speaking to heavy years of combat experience. The calluses of her palms are in strange counter to the neatly manicured nails. Her gentle touch often brings comfort to those in need, but woe to those who seek her ire; the woman is not without a certain strength, her blows with a fist often disastrous if not deadly. She is fair of skin with but a few freckles over the bridge of her nose, her eyes of piercing green and a rose-bud mouth. Her hair, of a silky blonde, is a matter of pride for Tamora. Meticulously groomed, the soft waves of pale gold fall to the small of her back, often tied loosely by a ribbon while within an informal atmosphere. Within dress, Tamora favours that of the Lightsworn; the blessed armour earned during the Northrend campaign. At her side and back are the tools of her trade, a mace and shield lovingly crafted by a deceased beloved -- cherished trinkets of love that she wields now in vengeance of his untimely death, a reminder that for great deeds, ultimate sacrifices are made. Outside of her armour, Tamora holds a fair fondness for all things clothing. Her tastes in style vary by day and mood, and she is never without something new added to her wardrobe. Upbringing Personality While known for her calm temperament and supremely gentle nature, those who invoke Tamora's wrath are often beset by a blazing tempest that lies buried deep within the depths of her persona. A stalwart defender of faith, protector of those less fortunate, she wields the Light fiercely and with precision, tempering her judgement by Virtue of Compassion. It is by Compassion which she stands as Exemplary of; often wearing her heart on her sleeve, as the saying goes. With a fondness for children, and for women of lesser fortune, she is of a nurturing and protective nature for all who follow in the Light's teachings. Her speech is polite, with nary a word said in harm or insult, and her patience almost infinite. With a love of fine wine and exotic food, she is often depicted as a charismatic individual who strives always to be a model of faith, comfort and protection for those in need. Yet for all her gentleness and femininity, there lurks beneath a beast rarely seen but for on the battlefield. Fearless, dedicated, she is a force to be reckoned with -- charging into the heat of battle, wielding the Light to heal and harm. Philosophy Romance & Relationships Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwind Human Category:House of Rolhelm Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Stormwind Army Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Stormwind House of Magistrates